


L'obscurité

by ellathefairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Bakery, Dean can sing, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Ghosts, Horror, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, like sooo slow, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellathefairy/pseuds/ellathefairy
Summary: Castiel has been having nightmares for a while and never really thought much of it, but as things start to escalate, it seems the threat maybe real.Is something new after him or is it something from his ancestor's past?(I'm sorry I'm rubbish at summaries)Update (14/12/2019): I changed the title toL'obscurité (The Darkness) from justObscurité (Darkness)





	1. Melted Cupcakes

**1888**

_Click. Click._

The only sounds that could be heard on the dark, deserted street, was the sound of Catherine's heels tapping against the ground as she walked. Looking over her shoulder, she sped up, almost tripping over her dress. It was hard to identify what had alerted her that she was being followed.

As Catherine turned the corner, she stopped to catch her breath, leaning against the wall, Holding her stomach she heaved trying to calm down. She stuck her head around the wall trying to catch a glimpse of what had terrified her so.

Upon seeing nothing, she smiled a little, shaking her head. _Compose yourself, Cat_ , she thought, straightening her dress and continuing on her walk home.

~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Present**

Castiel sat up shaking, he hated that dream. You would think he would be used to it by now.

He had been having the dream ever since his eighteenth birthday, two years before.

Though he never gets past the girl's walk home, the feeling of dread always sets in.

 _Ring, ring_ his alarm went off causing him to jump and bump his head on the headboard. "Dammit!" he seethed rubbing the spot on his head that was quickly becoming a knot.

He rolled over stumbling out of bed after dismissing his alarm. He walked through the dark apartment towards his bathroom. The only upside to his alarm going off an hour early was the long shower he was about to take, to try and wash off the remanding feelings of dread still coursing through his body.

After the shower, and getting dressed he made his way to his kitchen for his morning toast and coffee. Castiel's phone went off alerting him it was time for him to get to work.

Castiel dropped his keys as he was attempting to unlock the front door of the bakery that he had been working at for the last year. He straightened up after finally finding his keys in the low morning light. Tracing his way through the dark room towards the light switch, trying and failing to not run into tables.

After finally getting the lights on, Castiel noticed the pan of cupcakes left out on the counter. the cupcakes that he was in left in charge of. "Crap, Crap, crap..." Castiel chanted, stomping over towards the counter, and snatching the cupcake pan off the counter. "Of course they're melted," he grumbled, sitting them back down, and going to turn the thermostat back down which he had forgotten to do the night before.

"Life is great." he snapped, sarcasm coating his voice. He dumped the ruined cupcakes in the trash and went to start a new batch, before Ellen, his boss, and owner of the shop, got there for the day.

"Castiel?" He stuck his head out of the back room when he heard his name being called. After spotting Ellen, he called out alerting her of his whereabouts. She smiled when she saw him skirting around the counter and into the back room with him. "Hey, Jo's on her way in with the Starbucks," she said sitting things down and grabbing her apron, wrapping it around her waist, and getting to work.

Jo pranced in the back room with her headphones in, she set the drinks down and said, louder than necessary, "Get your drinks or I will gladly drink all of them." Castiel shook his head, a small smile dusting his lips. "Thank you, Jo." he sang, picking up his drink and going about his work.

+++++++++++

It was drawing near closing time when Charlie (feisty red-head and best friend to Castiel), skipped through the door, calling out "Castiel!". His face turned red when he noticed the last inhabitants of the bakery staring their way.

"What Char?!?" he whisper yelled hiding his face behind his hand trying to cover his blush. He loved Charlie more than anything but sometimes (all times) she could be overbearing and loud, but love her he did.

He turned back noticing that she had been talking whilst he was lost in his thoughts. "wait what, start over" he mumbled. "Okay, I said did you hear about the dead girl?" she asked a little (if not a lot) over excitedly to be talking about a dead girl.


	2. Black Out

Although it was the middle of summer, Castiel felt a chill that night as he locked up the shop.

He pulled his jacket tighter against him as he turned to leave. He hated the feeling of someone watching him, but he couldn't seem to shake it. Wherever he went lately, he felt the eerie sensation of being watched.  

 _This is ridiculous Castiel you're a grown man_. He thought in disgust as his footsteps hurried away from the invisible assailant.

As he turned the corner he made himself look back at the empty darkness. Taking in the deserted street he shook his head.

 _See there's nothing_ he thought as he continued his trek back to his home. On his walk his thoughts returned to earlier, and the dead girl, what had been her name? He shook his head, it couldn't remember, it was so sad though.

It was strange not many people were ever murdered in his small town Lawrence, Kansas, and this was the second, the first had been on his birthday. That had been a strange morning waking up to the news coverage of the poor girl.

He had completely forgotten about it until just now, the party taking his mind off of everything.

He turned another corner and stood in front of his building, and stared in confusion, all of the lights were out. He shook his head and unlocked the door walking on in. However inside was darker than the outside and he had to use his phone to navigate his way up the stairs and to his door.

Castiel didn't want to admit it even to himself but he hated the dark, ever since he was little he had always a terrible fear of the dark, he always felt as if someone was in the dark with him, waiting, but he could never figure out what exactly they were waiting for.

So saying he was displeased with the pitch-black apartment was an understatement.

He tripped through the rooms putting away his things, while trying desperately not to crush his cat in the process. He finally made it to his room and felt his hand around his bed until he found his laptop. as he tried to turn it on he realized he had forgotten to charge it.

 _Are you kidding me_ he thought in contempt. He sighed sitting down and pulling out his phone. He sent a message to the only residence in the building that he knew.

 **To Ash** : what happened to the power?

As he scrolled through his phone about ten minutes later came his reply.

 **Ash** : idk

Castiel shook his head and dialed Ash's number, if he wanted any real answers he would just have to call him.

Ash picked up after the third ring, and with a voice that sounded groggy like he had slept all day said "yo"

"What happened to the power?" He asked straight away. "Dude I don't know, I just woke up and they were out" Ash said confirming that he had indeed slept all day.

"Oh, I guess I'll wait out the dark" Castiel said quietly, almost to himself.

They talked for a few more minutes, mostly about Castiel's day, and this new type of marijuana that Ash had acquired.

Castiel, was hesitant to end the call and once again sit alone in the dark. Though the time had come to hang up as Ash was getting antsy to try his new marijuana.

Castiel ended the call, and looked around his pitch-black room sighing. I might as well go to sleep he thought. As he drifted off he heard a sound across the room, but in his sleepiness blamed it on his cat,

minutes later his cat bounded through the door and curled up next to his sleeping form.


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have edited, changed, and added a few things to chapters 1 and 2

Castiel was awakened in the early morning before sunrise. He sat up staring blankly into the quiet darkness, trying to figure out what had awoken him. He sighed looking at his phone to see the time.

Four am it read, as he was looking at his phone he heard his door creak open. He looked up expecting to see his cat only to realize she was at his feet. He stumbled out of bed heading to his door to see what it was.

The dark engulfed him as he walked, shrouding his eyesight in blackness. When he got to the door he saw that it was indeed opened enough for a person to fit through.

 _Buzz_ he jumped slamming into the door realizing that the noise had been his buzzer for his apartment, but who would be calling at four in the morning he wondered. He tried to turn his light on, only then noticing that the power was still out.

"Crap" he mumbled making his way blindly though his house, stumbling over objects made foreign in the dark.

As he walked the buzzing was getting more insistent, "okay, okay" he called to no one in particular.

He finally made it to his door, it was then, that he realized that if the power was still out, which it was, his buzzer shouldn't be going off.

He froze with his hand above the button. He shivered feeling a presence directly behind him. Castiel tried to brush it off as him just being spooked because of the lights, or the lack thereof.

Just as he finally relaxed once again, he heard his name, or what he thought was his name.

 _Castiel_  

he jumped back knocking over his small table for keys.

he couldn't seem to make himself turn around, frozen in fear as he was. Just as he noticed the buzzing had stopped a knocking began at his actual door.

His feet felt glued to the floor as he tried to move toward the door to open it.

 _Come on Castiel its probably just Ash_  he thought to try to reassure himself, it wasn't working.

 _Castiel_  

he heard again only this time it was closer. "Who's there?" He called out his voice shaking in fear.  _Great going Castiel now you're definitely going to die_  he thought.

He tried to make himself turn around and look behind him, but it was like something was stopping him. Maybe he thought it was like Schrodinger's cat, if he didn't turn around and see what was calling to him then nothing would be there.

As he stood there frozen the knocking grew louder, more insistent, it almost felt like it was keeping time with his racing heartbeat. 

He made his feet move towards the door. His hand shook as he unlocked the locks. He hovered above the doorknob trying to control his breathing.

Finally he slowly turned the knob. What he saw made his heart stop, he stood dumbfounded a gasp escaping his lips.

At the door was Catherine, the girl from his dreams, she looked the same as she always did, except this time she was covered in blood.

In a rushed scared voice she said,

_Castiel he's coming_


	4. Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short but it's needed for the progression of the story.

_Castiel he's coming_

Castiel sat up shaking with those words still running through his head. _Castiel he's coming_. He sat trying to shake the feeling that had come with the dream. He jumped when his phone buzzed sending his cat running.

Reaching to get it he knocked over a cup of water he couldn't remember going to get in the night.

"Crap" he mumbled jerking his hand back after saving his phone from certain death.

He stared down in confusion at his phone why would Charlie be texting me this late? He thought.

He opened the text and read it

 **Charlie** : you will never guess who I ran into ????

 **Charlie** : he's looking for you

 **Charlie** : CASSIE ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE

Castiel scrolled through his phone shaking his head, he realised that the texts had come in last night after he was asleep.

 **Castiel** : what's going on char

He answered even though he knew she probably wouldn't see it since it was five in the morning. I might as well get up he thought slinging his cover off and stepping out of bed.

He smiled when he saw his lamp on, letting him know that the power was back on.

He turned the shower on as he brushed his teeth, he caught himself humming a song he couldn't remember the name of.

×××××××××

Castiel once again found himself alone, this time he was headed to the store after he was finished getting ready this morning he got a call.

Apparently being a pothead doesn't help you to remember to stock your house with food, and Ash hadn't eaten anything in a week besides Doritos and leftover pizza.

He did that sometimes, send Castiel for food (or household items).

Castiel didn't mind he thought a lot of Ash, he had been through some really tough times with him.

Castiel pulled out his phone to scroll through his notifications while he walked.

It was only eight in the morning on a Saturday, and the town was still asleep for the most part.

He walked with his head in his phone, and headphones in, oblivious to the outside world.

With his head down he ran face-first into someone, knocking both his and their's phone on the ground.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" he stuttered out, reaching down to pick up both their stuff.

After he was done, and ready to hand it all back he looked upholding it out.

"I-" he froze before he finished his sentence, staring in confusion at the stranger's face. She seemed so familiar.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked realizing that she had been speaking the whole time.

"I said, do I know you from somewhere, I mean have we met?" She asked somewhat hesitantly.

"I-I don't think so" he chuckled nervously, tilting his head and staring up at her.

She took her phone smiling awkwardly "thank you, bye I guess" she said turning and walking away quickly.

Castiel stared after her retreating back in astonishment _what was that about?_  he wondered.


End file.
